Black Lace, Blind Folds, and Forgiveness
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: KW/KL. Kerry enacts a rather... unique apology.


Title: Black Lace, Blind Folds, and Forgiveness  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: KW/KL  
Genre: Smut, PWP  
Spoilers: Of course.  
Timeline: After Rampage, separate from my other stories.  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles

Warning: This has consensual sex between two women. Now, just to warn  
you there is some, small, little, few, kinda, Dominance and a few small  
little bondage...winces slightly Anyway, I guess you could say that  
Weaver got tired of running after Kim and decided to...take the  
situation in hand... 

For three long months she'd been trying to apologize, to find some way  
to make her betrayal up of the woman she loved. For three months she'd  
been searching for some crack in her cold mask. But no matter how hard  
she tried she couldn't get through to her.

In a way she was glad they had broken up, it had forced her to search  
herself. She'd discovered over that time that she had spent most of  
her life attracted to different women, but had buried those feelings  
away, or classifying them as friendly. When she'd gone back and  
analyzed those feelings, she'd felt a freedom that had taken her breath  
away. A sensation she'd felt again when she'd finally come out to  
Romano.

She clicked off the lamp as she heard the back door opening. Taking a   
seat in the chair in the darkest corner of the room, she mentally   
prepared herself. No more pleading, no more seeking approval.   
Tonight, she was taking charge.

Kim was exhausted. The last three months seemed to have hit her today,  
right after Romano had talked to her last. She'd never felt so drained  
in her life. Shannon Wallace, working jail ward, Kerry, being fired,  
then rehired.

She still couldn't figure that one out. First the toad fires her, then  
he turns around and threatens to sue her for breaking her contract if  
she left. He never ceased to amaze her, and that was saying a lot.

Too tired to do anything except go to bed, she entered her bedroom and   
weakly sat on the edge of the bed, dropping her head into her hands.  
The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up, her neck flushing  
red.

She frowned in frustration; that only happened when Kerry was around.  
It was an instinctive hormonal reaction to the presence of someone who  
had reached inside her and never let go.

She hated this, all of it. If it had been anyone other than Kerry who  
failed to support her during the 'witch hunt', she would've forgiven  
her in time. The problem was that it was Kerry.

So much of their relationship could only be explained that way: it was  
Kerry. She'd pursued Kerry when the redhead claimed to be straight.  
She'd yielded when Kerry pursued her. She'd opened her heart to Kerry,  
and felt stabbed in it when Kerry didn't speak up in her defense, and  
yet she couldn't get Kerry out of her heart again. Why? It was Kerry.

Kim was thirty-one years old, and in that time she'd had humorous  
lovers. Not

Kim was thirty-one years old, and in that time she'd had numerous  
lovers. Not because she was some love-'em-and-leave-'em type, but  
because they just never clicked with her. No one but Kerry. It wasn't  
the perfect relationship -- far from it, in fact. But the fierce  
redhead seemed to have the ability to set her at ease. She felt a  
peace within herself whenever Kerry was around; it was almost  
addictive. It was more than addictive: it was Kerry.

Shaking off those feelings, she flipped on the bedside lamp and glanced  
up.

Her breath hitched painfully as she saw noticed the figure hidden in  
the corner.

The dim light barely allowed her a view of the black silk net stockings   
covering the familiar legs. What she could see of the outfit, it   
almost looked like... 'No, she wouldn't...would she?'

The legs shifted, opening slightly, then crossing. A lust-filled haze   
started to settle over her mind, remembering exactly what that outfit  
consisted of. In spite of her emotional turmoil, there was no  
mistaking the sudden, involuntary arousal she felt. And if Kim wasn't  
hallucinating, if she was really here, wearing that outfit, with that  
look in her eye...

Kim realized dimly that she was in trouble, serious trouble.

On Valentine's Day, Kim had given her a Victoria's Secrets box, unaware  
of what painful memories that particular date held for Kerry and the  
rest of the ER staff. She'd blushed and stammered when she'd seen the  
outfit inside the box. Kim had been shocked to discover that the  
redhead, who was so dominant in the ER, was painfully shy in the  
bedroom.

She'd been freaked out when she'd realized what Kim had bought her.  
Black silk-lace net stockings and garter belt. What had really scared  
her was the black lace bra and crotchless bikini underwear. None of  
that had come close to her reaction when Kim had confessed that she'd  
been curious about the erotic potential of domination and bondage.

It had been around that time that she'd suspected that Kim had found   
her more dominant personality a major turn on. Every time that the  
physical side of her relationship was the most intense was after Kim  
had witnessed her going after one of her colleagues, or taken on  
Romano. Those were the nights that  
Kim seemed to be the most responsive.

She'd tried several times to get into the spirit of things, but found  
herself too unsure of herself to do anything. That same volatile  
temper and aggressive attitude that Kim enjoyed had driven away too  
many friends and lovers in the past, including her own husband. She  
couldn't even bring herself to wear the outfit Kim had gotten her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Kim said in a level tone.

She could hear the careful control in her ex-lover's voice, too   
controlled. A mechanism that Kim used whenever she was experiencing  
strong emotions.

"Kerry?"

Time to set the rules straight. "Did I give you permission to talk?"   
she grated.

She took pleasure at the shocked look on Kim's face. She loved the way  
Kim responded to her 'chief' voice. Cold and hard, with just enough  
huskiness to make Kim squirm. 

"L-look, I don't know wh..."

"Did I tell you to talk?" Kerry repeated. She knew that the blonde was   
on the verge of losing any chance of coherent thought.

Kim tried to keep hold of her anger. "No, but..."

"No, what?"

She watched Kim's eyes dart around the room, trying to find something,  
anything to grasp onto. Feeling Kim's need to anchor herself back down  
to earth before it was too late, Kerry uncrossed her legs. They fell  
open just enough for the blonde to get a glimpse of the juncture  
between them.

She ran her fingernail over the sensitive skin on the inside of her   
right knee, taking pleasure in the strangled gulp from the woman still  
sitting on the bed. Those sharp blue eyes were focused on her  
blood-red fingernail, following it as it traced along the inside of her  
thigh, where it paused next to the juncture of her legs. She lowered  
her voice, allowing it to become huskier and even more commanding.  
"No, what, Legaspi?" she growled again.

Kim's hands began to clench painfully. "I...you...wh...ho..." Kim  
trailed off, gasping for air.

"Don't make me ask you again."

Kim's neck flushed a deeper red, her tongue darting out to wet her  
parched lips. "No, chief."

She leaned back lazily, the tension draining from her body at Kim's  
acceptance. Her hand flattened and brushed across her crotch, then  
moved up over her bare stomach. Kim's eyes began to blaze in  
frustration, unable to see what her hand was doing because of the  
shadows.

"Have you missed me?" She counted to five in her head, aware that Kim   
was too far gone to have heard her question. Closing her legs   
abruptly, she tried again. "Have you missed me?" 

"Yes...Yes, Chief."

"Good. Take off your clothes."

"Wha...?"

She smirked against the shadows, hoping that Kim would disobey her.  
"Take off you clothes... Now!"

Kim sat there for a moment, clearly trying to decide what to do. The  
inner battle was obviously roaring to a climax, even as Kerry found  
herself thinking of ways to torture the psychiatrist, if she made her   
mistress ask again.

With shaking hands, the blonde removed her pearl choker and set it on  
the night-stand.

"No." She waited until Kim was looking at her. "Get undressed like   
you normally do."

She watched in fascination as Kim stood up on unsteady legs. The  
blonde picked up the choker and carried it over to the dresser, placing  
the pearls in the ancient wooden jewelry box. Turning to face her  
again, Kim shrugged her blazer off and threw it onto the nearby chair.  
Her eyebrows shooting up, silently asking for permission.

She stayed quiet, allowing Kim to continue.

The blonde slipped off her shoes and reached down, yanking her socks  
off, tossing them into the nearby clothes hamper. Kim grinned wickedly  
at her, taking the clip out of her hair. She tilted her head and  
worked her hand through the curly mass.

She ran her hand down her throat, to the top button of her blouse. Her  
tongue darted out with a soft moan, and began to undo the buttons. She  
paused as she reached the top of her belly button. Reaching down, she  
unbuckled her belt and yanked it free in a move she'd seen at a strip  
club. Swinging her arm, she let it fly off to her left.

She closed her eyes, lost in the rhythm of her hips slowly grinding.  
Her own hands ran over her stomach and chest, moving to the last of the   
buttons. Throwing her head back, she let the soft material fall to the  
floor.

She groaned, messaging her bare chest, trailing down to the top of her  
pants. Her fingers dipped down, teasing herself and the woman watching  
her, driving herself wild, making herself go crazy.

Needing too much, and wanting even more, she finally unbuttoned her  
pants. Her body began to sway against a lover only she could see, the  
zipper seeming to slide down by itself. The pants puddled around her  
ankles, allowing her to step free of them.

She exposed her throat to the air around her and ran her hands up along  
the sides of her breasts. She felt her nipples stiffen against the  
cotton material, demanding to be free. Her hands slid over her bra,  
slowly undoing the front clasp. She sighed as the cool air hit her  
bare breasts, not noticing as it fell to the floor.

Her body picked up her pace, allowing her own hands to become her  
lovers. Moving over every inch of her body. Finally she came to her  
underwear and almost growled at the restriction she felt. Unwilling to  
suffer any longer, she pushed them to the floor.

"I don't remember you ever undress like that before," the voice said   
from the shadows. Kerry narrowed her eyes at Kim. She'd allowed her  
to get carried away, wanting the excuse to draw out her 'apology'.  
Besides, she had enjoyed Kim's little show.

"I just thought..."

"Quiet." She leaned forward until the dim light played across her  
face. She could clearly see the fear on Kim's face. "I didn't give  
you permission to talk, did I?"

"No, Chief."

"Did I, or did I not, tell you to get undressed like you usually do?" 

Kim crossed her arms across her chest, suddenly bashful. 

"Drop your arms, Legaspi."

Kim's arms dropped down quickly.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"You didn't."

She sat back, focusing on the riding crop in her hands. Malucci had  
given it to her as a joke on April Fools' Day, and for some reason  
she'd kept it. Glancing back up at Kim, she decided that she'd given  
the blonde more than enough time to behave. "Lay down."

Kim eyed the bed, then glanced back at her, uncertainly. The blonde   
stepped back, her step faltering, before she finally crossed over to  
the bed. Taking a last look at her, Kim lay down.

"There's a blindfold in the pillow. Put it on."

Kim scooted over until she was in the middle of the bed, then put on  
the blindfold.

Kerry stood up and stalked toward the nervous figure. It suddenly  
occurred to her that the blindfold was a good idea for more reasons  
than one. Not only did it increase the helplessness of Kim's position,  
it also kept her from seeing Kerry completely failing to pull off a  
seductive stroll. She could cross the room without the aid of her  
crutch, but she was none too graceful in the process.

She stopped at the foot of the bed, gently stroking Kim's ankle. She  
felt the tension leave from her body, and moved to the head of the bed.

Kneeling beside Kim, she ran her hand lightly over her arms, easing  
them over her head. She gently gripped her wrists, directing them to  
the velcro straps hanging from the bed-frame.

She froze as Kim took a shuddering breath. "Kerry, please..."

She smiled, crawling down the length of Kim's body, propping herself up   
as her body barely brushed down the length of the naked woman. She  
leaned in, nuzzling Kim's ear, her hand moving down her side. 

"The safe word is 'stat'," she whispered, gently biting her earlobe,  
running her tongue over it. "Think you can remember that?"

"Y-y-yes..."

She pulled away from Kim, ignoring the groan from her. "It seems that  
you're having trouble remembering the rules..." 

"No..."

Kerry slipped her hands between Kim's thighs, tracing the tender skin  
there. She moved her hand away as Kim arched up.

"Kerry..."

"Hmm, I guess I'm just going to have to make you remember."

"No, Chief..."

"I think so."

She grabbed the bag from under the bed. She was going to make sure Kim  
never forgot the rules again.

Kerry yawned as the TV show's credits began to roll. She glanced back  
at the bedroom, then at the clock. An hour, and she could still her  
the frustrated moans. She had intended for this to be torture for Kim,  
but the only problem was that the consistent noise coming from her  
lover was just as torturous for her. It took all her willpower to  
ignore the mewling sounds and sit through some network trash instead of  
charging into the bedroom and diving on top of the bound woman.

She carefully approached the bedroom door, studying the thrashing  
figure on the bed. A light coat of sweat was now covering Kim's body.  
The soft hum of the vibrator was the only other sound in the room. She  
had been cautious in keeping it high enough to drive her toward the   
edge, but low enough to keep her from reaching it.

She quietly walked to the bed and ran her hand over Kim's right nipple.   
She pulled away as Kim arched up, shuddering, her moans becoming   
louder. She sat on the bed and placed her hand on the vibrator,   
pressing her thumb against Kim's clitoris.

Kim's legs tightened around her hand, yanking on the restraints  
desperately. 

"Now," she said languidly, "have you learned your lesson?"

"Oh...y-yes, chief..."

She began to slowly rub her thumb over the small nub, sending a series   
of shudders through Kim's body. "Would you like to come now?"

"Please...chief..."

She leaned over, sucking on Kim's bottom lip. "What did you say?" 

"Yes, yes, chief. Please...oh..."

Tipping her head to the side, she fit her mouth over Kim's, swallowing  
her moans. Her hand worked faster, sending the blonde over the edge   
immediately.

She eased back until their mouths were barely touching. "Well, that  
was fun. What do you want to do now?"

She chuckled at the sight of Kim's exhausted body sprawled in front of  
her, too tired to even respond. Her eyes swept over the sweat-slicked  
skin. She looked almost good enough to eat... Hmmm, maybe that was the  
answer to her question.

She absently removed the vibrator, letting it fall to the floor. Her   
mouth clamped down on the nearest nipple, biting into it. Kim managed  
a hiss, but her body barely managed to press up against her captor.

Kerry playfully nipped at the valley between her breasts, gradually  
sliding lower on Kim's body. She stopped below her belly button,  
licking and sucking at the tender area. She grabbed hold of Kim's  
squirming body, holding her down onto the bed. The blonde's legs  
locked around her, almost painfully. Kim tried to arch up again, but  
Kerry easily held her down.

"Kerry, please..."

She glanced up at the blonde's face, sourly tempted to call her on her  
slip-up. However, the hips that were currently rubbing against her  
stomach were making it hard to think. Ignoring the voice in her head  
that was telling her not to give in, she moved further down, until she  
was between her prisoner's legs.

Kim's hoarse voice screamed out as she dove in, tongue first. She  
slipped her tongue into Kim, raking her teeth over her nub. She felt  
the first signs of her orgasm approaching and latched on tightly. She  
stiffened her tongue, sucking hard on her.

Kim's legs broke free, clamping around her head, holding on for dear  
life as a climax of screaming intensity ripped through her and left her  
completely spent. 

Kerry crawled up as Kim fell limply onto the bed. She tenderly kissed  
Kim, freeing her hands in the process.

Kim pulled the blindfold off. Her entire body felt like it was made of   
soft rubber that had been left in the sun too long. Curling up against  
Kerry, she let out a loud yawn.

"Apology accepted," she murmured.


End file.
